


I’m coughing up flowers for you, and man, I can’t breath.

by maizonikkoku



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Gay, Hanahaki Disease, I’ll add the other characters as I go along, M/M, it’s the sad hours bois:’(, my first time writing Hanahaki!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: A little unrequited love on Wade’s part.





	I’m coughing up flowers for you, and man, I can’t breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, all I have is this teaser picture! More’ll be up This Weekend AK Standard Time!

https://maizonikkoku.tumblr.com/post/183576907406/h-a-n-a-h-a-k-i-i-was-writing-my-fic-and-i-got

 

Copy and Paste into your search bar!Because it isn’t letting me insert the picture!


End file.
